tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Full of sandwiches
'Full of sandwiches '''is a video created by Eltorro64Rus. It follows randomness in Gold Rush. Summary The video starts off with a RED Medic laying on the ground, and above there's a metal fridge which Heavy's head pokes out and says "''I am full of sandwiches, and I am coming for you!" the fridge jumps and lands on the Medic. The Medic's head pokes out and yells "help!" and a RED hatless Engineer with a beard shows up. Medic says help, but Engineer says "nope" and a sober stuntman helmet comes out of Medic's mouth, with the Engineer wears and removes the fridge which reveals just Medic's head. A RED Soldier takes Engineer's hat using a trumpet and knocks him out, Medic then gets angry and Soldier flees. While running, Soldier steps on a rake with an axe attached handle to handle, and the axe hits him in the head, and doesn't go through his head, instead it just hits him comically. While rubbing his head, Heavy appears and pushes Soldier's medal which was a button, Soldier's head shrinks to the point that he doesn't have a head anymore. Grandpa Sniper asks Heavy to help him capture, and the point he gives him is so small that he's holding it in his hand, Heavy touches it with his finger and it's captured. As Sniper walks off, he bumps into a BLU Spy who pushes him which kills him, a RED Demoman falls out of nowhere and kicks the Spy, and the Spy flies into building and lands on a rock which was a button and is pushed and a RED dispenser travels to the headless Soldier and throws a health kit into Soldier's headless area, and his new head is a destruction PDA. He starts acting like a robot and pushes the button which shows a 10 minute warning, but when the timer runs out, a cactus appears out of the ground, goes next to Soldier at the point that it's touching him, which gives damage to him and then dies. The dead Soldier turns into an Ullapool caber, Heavy flees because he thinks it's going to explode, while Demoman sees it as ham and tries to take a bite out of it, but it explodes in his mouth which sends him flying. We are now in Degroot Keep, where there's a game of BlaL or ErlrL going on, the game is interrupted by the Demoman who was sent flying. A Scout who was part of the game pulls out a destruction PDA and tries to push the button, the word UNSEE is on the PDA's screen, and Scout accidentally spends 2.99$, the Demoman gets up and uses two fingers and pokes both of Scout's eyes which turn into tiny captured control points which he says thanks and runs off. A BLU Engineer falls on Demoman and calls Medic, and the Medic that came was a robot, Engineer didn't want that and sends him off. While the robo Medic has a wheel insteed of feet, it can't stop itself, it to find itself on a log floating in water. Trying to get off the log just roles the log in the water. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus